


If you love someone, you'll stay.

by shuaslight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Trust Issues
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: “Mahal mo ba talaga ako?” Seungcheol asks the younger one as he tried to stop his tears.Jihoon’s breathing hitched as he pursed his lips.“... Hindi ko alam.” was all he can say, he tried to look at Seungcheol’s eyes but he kept wandering around until Seungcheol spoke again.“Oo o Hindi lang yung sagot dun, Ji.” Seungcheol says weakly.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	If you love someone, you'll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hello another second fic from me ^///^ I think it would be best if you play "Araw-Araw" by Ben&Ben

Their story wasn’t perfect like any other couple has. They have their ups and downs, their happiness, their misunderstandings. The cycle of other relationships, but sometimes they also dream of having a perfect one. I guess being beside each other’s presence is enough for them to call their relationship perfect.

  
  
But that's what they thought.  
  
  
  
"Woozi-hyung, the company from LA called me kanina asking if you are available to have a meeting later." Vernon peeks out from Jihoon's door at the studio in his office. He was producing the album of a new girl group that was assigned to him and it's been almost two weeks since he had a good sleep, as well as having the time with his boyfriend, Seungcheol. If you would ask them if they had fights? Of course, they do, they are a normal couple amongst all the couples around the world. But a quick catch, Seungcheol would visit his boyfriend if he has spare time and would give his little Jihoon some cuddles before he goes back to work. 

  
  
Jihoon turns his chair to face Vernon who's still standing by the door while looking through his phone. "Vern," Jihoon calls out, Vernon looked up from his phone and was quite taken back by Jihoon's appearance as if there is a zombie in front of him. Jihoon weakly smiled and gave the younger one a chuckle, "Para kang nakakita ng multo," Jihoon says, Vernon gulped and proceeded in talking, "So... tuloy ka sa meeting?" Vernon asks. Jihoon pursed his lips as he puts his hand below his chin and made a thinking face.

  
  
"You do know this relates to your future as a producer globally, Hyung." Vernon adds. Jihoon sighed very loudly that caught Vernon's attention again and chuckled, "I don't know Vern," He says as he looks back on his table and continued writing his lyrics. He felt a presence beside him as Vernon puts his hand on the older's shoulders. "Hyung, if you're thinking about the things you will be leaving here," Jihoon looks up and puts down his pencil as he makes his seating comfortable, "Walang mawawala, but a lot will change." JIhoon furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to Vernon who gave him an unsure smile. "What do you mean by change? Walang mawawala pero change meron?" Jihoon asks curiously.  


  
Vernon coughed and sat on a wheeled chair beside Jihoon as he made the older one turn fully and face him. "Look Hyung, if you're thinking about Cheol-hyung, I promise you, he will be proud of you." Jihoon gave him a soft laugh and Vernon furrowed his eyebrows at him thinking if he was crazy, "Not everything about me is Seungcheol, Vernon." He weakly says as he looked down at his hands. Vernon slowly backed out and gave a cough again, "Did you guys fight... or something?" Vernon asks as he raised his eyebrows.  


  
Jihoon shakes his head and looked up, "Matagal ko nang alam yung about sa LA, Vern," Jihoon stars, "And if you didn't know, today is the day I give my final answer whether to leave or stay here as a local producer." Jihoon diverts his attention to the papers at his side as he felt Vernon's hand on his shoulder again, "Whatever your answer is, I'll forever support you Hyung, and-"

  
He was about to say something until they heard a knock on the door, Vernon looked up and looked straight at the door as Jihoon sighed and was supposed to stand up until Vernon stops him, "Ako an kukuha and diretso labas na rin ako," Vernon stands up and gets some of his things from the table, "text mo lang ako if you will attend the meeting, mamayang 4 pm pa naman" Vernon says as Jihoon replied with a nod. Vernon waved at his Hyung and walked off then, as he opened the door he was greeted by Seungcheol who smiled at him weakly. "Usap kayo ni Woozi-Hyung." Vernon whispers as Seungcheol nodded and pats his back.

  
Jihoon was already facing his back when Seungcheol made himself in. He closed the door behind him as he made way to his boyfriend's back. He was supposed to give him a quick peck on the lips but Jihoon dodged it and looked away, Seungcheol was taken back by the younger's action as he sighed. "Whatever your answer is today, I'd support you a hundred percent, Hoonie." Seungcheol softly say as he puts his hand on Jihoon's chin and made him look up, "Kaya wag ka na mag-mukmok diyan, go for it." Seungcheol whispered as he gets the chair behind him and pulls it closer to Jihoon. Jihoon wanders around again as he tries not to let the tears fall, "Bakit ka iiyak? Nandito lang naman ako." Seungchel noticed the glassy eyes his boyfriend has been giving him.

  
"Cheol..." Jihoon trails off as Seungcheol makes himself comfortable and reached for Jihoon's hand to hold.

  
"What if... we give each other space?" Jihoon asks as Seungcheol's eyebrows furrowed by the sudden question. Seungcheol suddenly laughs at his boyfriend until it died down seeing Jihoon looking down and fidgeting with Seungcheol's fingers. "Hoonie, tingin ka sa akin." Seungcheol whispers as Jihoon responded with a shake of head means of disapproval. Seungcheol sighs as he went closer to the younger one, "I won't give us each other space." Seungcheol says as it caught Jihoon's attention.

  
Jihoon removed his hand on Seungcheol's touch as he went back and made himself busy again, "Mahal, if you're going to avoid this talk again, at least try to be mature." Seungcheol says as he couldn/t stop himself anymore. Jihoon gave him a snicker as he just continued writing, "Walang space na magaganap, walang break na magaganap and that is final." Seungcheol says as a stern hints his voice. Jihoon stopped writing and just looks at his papers, later on, Seungcheol saw that the papers have stains of teardrops as he heard his boyfriend sob. "Wait Ji, I'm so sorry.." Seungcheol says as he made his boyfriend face him.

  
Jihoon avoided his gaze again and even removed Seungcheol's hand on his chin as Seungcheol just heavily sighed and still continued on wiping Jihoon's tears. "Cheol you don't understand kasi..." Jihoon started as he tries his best to talk, "You don't even know when will I be coming back, paano pag hindi na pala?" and this time, he was now looking at Seungcheol's glistening eyes. Seungcheol gulped and shakily held Jihoon's hand. "You'll come back." Seungcheol says straightly as Jihoon shakes his head and weakly laughed at his boyfriend. "I'm now offering you this space, Cheol." Jihoon says as he went back again to his papers. Seungcheol held his wrist and pulled the younger into a hug. From all the tears Jihoon has been hiding from the past two weeks was finally out, he was whimpering in pain, he was afraid of what may come in the future.

“Shh.. Sige, ilabas mo lang lahat, Mahal.” Seungcheol comforts his boyfriend. Seungcheol was cradling his boyfriend on his arms as he hums one of their favorite song, Araw-Araw by Ben&Ben. 

“Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka, sa Araw-Araw…” Seungcheol hums while Jihoon’s whimpers turned into faint sobs, “Mahiwaga, and nadarama sa’yo’y malinaw…” he sings softly as finally, Jihoon’s sobs had subsided, Jihoon finally speaks.

  
“Natatakot ako, Cheol…” Jihoon starts, Seungcheol just hummed in response while softly playing with Jihoon’s hair at the back, “hindi ka ba natatakot, Cheol?” JIhoon suddenly asks as he finally broke the hug and looks up to the older one, Seungcheol softly removes all the strands of Jihoon’s hair that has been blocking his face and softly smiled, “Bakit naman ako matatakot?” Seungcheol asks as Jihoon looks at him confusedly, “Shh, let me speak first.” Seungcheol adds as Jihoon slowly nodded still on Seungcheol’s arms. 

“Oo, I had that thought of being afraid, pero I trust you,” and now, he slowly looked at Jihoon’s eyes and sighed, “I _trust us_.” Jihoon blinks a few times until he did not feel tears are slowly coming out from his eyes again but Seungcheol wipes them off softly with his thumbs as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “I love you,” through his nose, “ _I love you_ ,” and to his… Jihoon stopped and drifted away from his boyfriend as he stood up and got the can of cola from the table at the side, he opened it and drank it in one go. Seungcheol stands up also and gets the can from Jihoon’s hand but Jihoon swatted away his hand.

“Seungcheol, I am giving you space,” Jihoon’s breathing hitched and sighed, “please.” and now, Seungcheol shakes his head and tried to hold his boyfriend’s hand but kept getting rejected, “Seungcheol, hindi mo maintindihan kasi you’re not in my position.” Jihoon hissed, “Hindi ko nga kakayanin na may tayo tapos malayo ako sa’yo.” He was now carrying all his courage and still avoiding the older one’s gaze. “And for the record, you know it’s my dream to be a producer kaya please lang,” Jihoon finally looks up to his boyfriend who is now on the verge of crying, “let me achieve my dream on my own.” Jihoon muttered as he walked passed by Seungcheol and sat down on his seat again writing on his notes.

“Jihoon, tell me you’re joking.” Seungcheol weakly laughs as he faces Jihoon with his back. 

“I’m not,” Jihoon replied bluntly, “So if you disagree with my decision, you may leave,” Jihoon says as Seungcheol shakes his head again and slowly claps his hand as he earned Jihoon’s attention looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. Seungcheol was now facing the younger one as he clicks his tongue and looks up trying to stop his tears.

“Sobrang unfair mo, Ji.” Seungcheol says, “ _Sobrang unfair_.” 

Jihoon shakes his head and sighed, “Hindi ako un-”

Seungcheol now looks at the younger one eyes filled with tears and sadness was evident through his eyes, he was now letting out all his tears that he has been keeping since Jihoon brought up the topic.

“Tangina naman Jihoon Lee! Na sa loob ka ng isang relasyon yet ikaw lang ang nagdedesisyon sa ating dalawa,” Seungcheol’s voice was now loud but cannot be heard from the outside, “Hindi naman kita pipigilan ah, hindi naman ako magiging sagabal sa dream mo, wala naman ako magagawa kasi dream mo ‘yan eh and I’m just here to support you.” Seungcheol frustratingly says. Jihoon sighed and stood up as well, “Ikaw na nagsabi oh, wala ka na magagawa kaya please, let me have-”

“Hindi mo ba ako pinagkakatiwalaan sa relasyon na’tin, Ji?” Seungcheol asks as Jihoon’s mouth opens in a surprise, he then slowly snickers in front of the older one as Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed, “Cheol? Anong tanong ‘yan?” Jihoon asks, “Of course I trust you.” Seungcheol’s head shakes in disagreement. “Then _why_?” Seungcheol asks the younger one as Jihoon tries to answer but he was stuttering.

“Mahal mo ba talaga ako?” Seungcheol asks the younger one as he tried to stop his tears.

Jihoon’s breathing hitched as he pursed his lips.

“... Hindi ko alam.” was all he can say, he tried to look at Seungcheol’s eyes but he kept wandering around until Seungcheol spoke again.

“Oo o Hindi lang yung sagot dun, Ji.” Seungcheol says weakly.

Jihoon finally looked at his boyfriend’s eyes, “Oo, mahal kita, _mahal na mahal_.”

  
“But I can’t stay kasi hindi ko kakayanin na mayroon nga na tayo pero-” Seungcheol suddenly walked towards Jihoon and pulled the younger into a hug again, Jihoon tried to let go but Seungcheol’s grasps are strong so they just stayed like that for a bit until Seungcheol broke the silence, “If you love someone, you’ll stay.” Seungcheol slowly let go and held Jihoon’s chin as he made him look up, “Not stay by each other’s side all the time, but _stay as one_. As one in a relationship.” Seungcheol softly says, “Kasi, mahal na mahal din kita, Ji, and I’m not gonna be a hindrance for you not to continue your dream.” Seungcheol says.

Jihoon snakes his hand on Seungcheol’s waist and buried his face on the older one’s chest, “I’m sorry..” Jihoon mumbles which earned a soft laugh from Seungcheol, “Sorry if puro negative na lang naiisip ko when in the first place you were the one who motivated me to continue my music.” Seungcheol goes back to caressing his boyfriend’s hair, “it’s okay, nandito lang ako hmm.” Seungcheol reassures his boyfriend.

Seungcheol pulls his boyfriend going to the couch and softly smiles, “Cuddles before 4 pm?” Seungcheol asks, Jihoon looks down shyly and nodded. Seungcheol pulls his boyfriend on his side as he puts around his arms on his boyfriend’s waist as Jihoon puts his head on Seungcheol’s shoulders as they hummed to the same song again, “Araw-Araw by Ben&Ben”

“Cheol?” Jihoon suddenly asks as Seungcheol replied with a hum.

“Hihintayin mo ba ako?”

Seungcheol didn’t hesitate and smiled, “Oo, _hihintayin kita_.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this end, thank you & I love you.


End file.
